Are we not Wise Enough?
by WhyUNoLIke
Summary: The man she thought she loved is oblivious to her needs and passions, but there is another man who is willing to give her everything and more. I'm not amazing with summaries. Rated M for later Chapters


Do not own Waluigi, Daisy or any other character listed in this story that isn't OC. Rightfully Nintendo ^_^ We need more Walusy(?)Waluigi x Daisy fanfics

* * *

"Alright Wario! Let's make this quick! I really want to get off early tonight!" A rough voice demanded as long hands slapped the side of the truck that was getting ready to tow away a burnt orange Volkswagen with a yellow flower on the side of it. The tall man took a deep breath as he stretched his back and rubbed the bridge of his nose and temples as he felt a terrible headache coming on.

Oh the joys of seeing peoples face contort to horror when they would see the dark violet truck with a large L and W pasted upon its framework. It was his job; towing unsuspecting people in any kind of situation to his lot about 30 miles away. He loved the late nights or the early mornings just to piss off random people who would fall victim to his judgments for any reason…any reason whatsoever.

'Parking meter ran out…'

'Allotted time'

'Manager Complaint'

'Parking in front of a Fire Hydrant'

'Not really giving a fuck…I do what I want.'

But today…Today his last tow was this ugly car with the stupid flower on the side of it for allotted time over 1 hour. Either the swank, prissy bistro was really, really good at distracting people or the owner of the car really didn't care…in turn, he didn't care either way he was going to be paid for it.

"Hey…Wally! Be sure this time that the fucking car is hooked up correctly! I don't want to get my ass chewed out by the boss because you decided to be drunk. A Maserati isn't cheap you know!" Wario called out from the driver's seat as he filled out the paperwork for the tow.

"Yeah! Yeah! I don't see your big ass out here helping me! You'll get over it." The tall male grinned as he did his job without much care. At this point in his life he kind of found no use for it. Nothing really exciting had come to see Waluigi since he had moved to New York a few months ago…He could look forward to the occasional dealers that would come upon request, supply him with the best Reggie or best Dro they had to offer at that point in time, but that was becoming short lived. The life of alcohol, cheap women and parties were slowly coming to a standstill as well the more he ages. He yearned for something meaningful which was his hope into moving into this major city with his older brother, Wario. What entailed meaningful…he didn't know.

For the 20th time she looked to her god-forsaken phone and each time she grew more and more disappointed.

"Stood me up again?" 8:35pm. She was supposed to have met her fiancé her, but like always when something would be planned, he would flake on her. The brunette began questioning the ring on her promised finger.

She gathered her things before downing the rest of her Champaign; getting her keys from her purse, she furrowed her brow. She was tired of this; waiting hand and foot on someone who didn't appreciate her time. Most of the time she felt like was a waste of time relocating just to be with the guy she thought she loved. She started over for him and he couldn't even give her a few moments of his time.

Upon stepping out of the front doors she brought her jacket closer to her body as she walked down the steps to a sight she couldn't believe. "H-Hey! W-what are you guys doing?" She ran to Waluigi in panic. "Whoa! What is going on here?! Did I park in a wrong spot?" She asked the tall male as she tugged on his thick coat to get his attention. She looked to the truck to see its logo and also made eye contact to the stocky face of a larger male inside the truck.

"Get off my jacket!" Waluigi growled as he snatched the small wrist of the young female, he turned and when his violet orbs met with her turquoise ones; he froze. A feeling of euphoria overcame him as she took her wrist from his grip. Though she was angry and confused, her face was still very pretty and her voice rung like gentle chimes to his long, pointed ears. "Uh….hey…" He sounded stupid as his mouth seemed to drop the more he looked to her.

"I asked if I parked in the wrong spot. Today can't seriously get any worse..." She ran fingers through her hair out of frustration; her eyes began to tear up as she thought her day couldn't be any worse.

Waluigi watched her for a moment.

"Hey! Wally! What the hell is going on? You can't handle some female?! Come on! I thought you said you wanted to go home early, you clown!" Wario demanded to know as he got out of the truck with a slam of the door and marched over to the two. "…You exceeded your parking meter's time. You can pick up your vehicle at the lot. I'll give you our car-"

"Please sir! I thought I was only in for an hour…I'm sorry. I really had no idea. I was waiting for someone…Please. "She went up to Wario with those large eyes before he could finish; tears trailing down her cheek as she pleaded.

"Look Lady we are just doing our j-"Before Wario could finish once again Waluigi stepped in front of his older brother and smiled a little to the girl. Wario groaned as he felt his voice did so little…he knew Waluigi would fall for a set of pretty eyes and a sweet voice-of course he would. "Excuse my brother…." The taller male went on to say as he took off his hat to the girl. He thought for a moment before he spoke to the upset female and of course Wario was behind him judging the shit out of him which was normal in everything that Waluigi did that was to Wario's protest. "War….give me the paperwork." He looked back at his older brother who was just grinding his teeth to stumps.

"Give you what? For what?" The stockier male argued.

Waluigi rolled his eyes before rubbing his temples with his fingers and growled back. "Just give it to me War! You want to get out of here or not?!" He barked back with a glare to his brother before the shorter one obliged and did so. When it was in his hands Waluigi flipped the file open to her car information Wario had just written out and looked to her. "What is your name?" His voice; despite the rough bass he had, it sounded as gentle as he could.

She looked to him when he asked for her name. She was slightly confused on if this was protocol or not. Never was she the one to be in this situation. The girl was just too careful unlike her bonehead fiance'. The way he said it…despite the situation felt sort of good. "Daisy Gardner and this is my car. Please if you have it in your heart to just place my car down…I promise to pay you back within my abilities. I-I'm just tired and want to go home…" The female began to cry a little at her stress that was coming on and Waluigi saw this.

Whatever magic the girl had caved him in; all feelings of abandonment from the human kind seemed lost. He didn't feel like a monster anymore; though he was never one to really care about what other's thought of him, but seeing this girl look to him like another human being gave him feels he hadn't felt in a long time. "Don't cry…." His voice was gentle as he felt Wario head back to the truck with a grumble under his breath. "Look here Mrs. Gardn-"

"Misses…" Daisy corrected with a small gleam of some happiness that she could get her car back from the whole hearted man who showed a little sympathy if any towards her. "Or just Daisy…" She blushed a little as he chuckled to her.

"Ok….Daisy…" The named rolled off his tongue so easy. Waluigi couldn't help but just look to those otherworldly eyes of her and just smile. "..Next time Daisy…Be careful of your time. Not every villain will be so forgiving like me." He told her as the long forgotten trait ghosted over his lips. A smile. A genuine smile. Oh he knew he was going to hear shit from Wario on the ride back to the lot, but he didn't care. For once another person spoke to him like he was human; pleading, yes. But it wasn't calling him out of his name or threatening what little left he had of his family and so on.

"Thank you sir. I really do appreciate it…It was Wally correct? " She questioned with a soft smile to the tall male, catching every detail of his sharp face and felt a little bit of weigh lift off her shoulders.

"Uh….yeah. It's Wally….Anyway…let me unhook your car." Daisy could call him anything that she wanted and she would still have his attention. This beautiful girl with the sun-kissed skin and the most prettiest of shades of green and blue eyes he had ever seen was seemingly thankful for his deed. No cursing. No name calling. No threats, but a thank you.

It would be a few moments that the car was back on the street and Daisy couldn't be any more grateful for Waluigi's kind heart. With a smile from ear to ear she had gotten into her car; placed on her seatbelt but before shifting to drive she looked to the tall man who helped her and just smiled. A small giggle could be seen taking place from inside the car before she backed up and drove away; waving to him as tail lights disappeared in the distance.

Waluigi kept his eye on the car with a slight sigh before he rubbed the back of his head; now daydreaming about her smile and eyes, her lips and her overall being. She was the sweetest looking and even more sweet sounding. She was everything that Waluigi could hope for, but knew that she was far, far from his reaches. If not his physical features (which wasn't bad at all) then his life style choices would drive her away, but he would at least have a chance right? She wasn't married…

"Lover boy….Come on will ya! I really would like to go home now." Wario honked his horn making Waluigi jump. "Jesus Wally…so typical of you to obey some doe eyed female like usual. You will never change…maybe you are in the wrong business." The older brother went on and on as Waluigi motioned for him to drive.

"Shaddup will ya and drive. Your giving me a fucking headache." Waluigi retorted with a deep sigh, closing his eyes on the long ride back to the lot.

Daisy rode the long elevator ride up to the 4th floor of the penthouse apartment. Her eyes remained low as tired seemed to keep refuge upon her. With a deep sigh, she fiddled with her keys to the lock of the door and opened it. The front room of the apartment remained dark except for the kitchen stove light; an indication that someone was home. She rolled her eyes and threw her purse on the couch. "Luigi…. Are you here?" There was no response to her question. Of course not. Her eyes gazed down the hallway to see that the bathroom light was on, Luigi was home.

She really didn't want to talk to the fool who stood her up this night. As of right now Luigi didn't exist and that is how she wanted it to be. So with that thought; plus the stress of an unforgiving day Daisy walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a shot glass; a yellow one with a daisy on it. She poured herself a glass of DiSaronno and downed two shots. She worked on her third and right before she slammed it down from all the frustration that built from her dwelling on the most recent events, damp arms wrapped around her small waist and soon a warm body greeted her from behind. "Let go…" She recognized the feel and growled a little.

"Daisy…" Luigi called her name gently as he nibbled on the crook of her exposed neck. "I'm very sorry…I really am. I got caught up at work…I didn't think I would be gone for so long." He apologized before moving to turn his girl around to face him. He noticed the bottle beside her and the sweet smell of amaretto that escaped her red stained lips invited him. He planted his own upon her before he backed away when she snarled at him. His chestnut orbs looked to hers and he tried his best to keep a smile.

"You…are such an asshole, you know that? We had plans tonight… A reservation that was 2 months in advance at Le Peche Palace! I almost got my car towed because I decided to wait for you for an hour… I said to myself constantly, 'Oh! He will be here soon!' and 'It won't take long. He said 30 minutes tops.'… She scoffed as she shook her head, placing the shot glass down before glaring into his eyes. "And then I find you here… no call, no text…nothing… Like you were not in the least worried if I made it there ok..." Daisy sighed deeply as she pushed her future husband away and gently stomped to the bedroom.

"W-Wait Daisy. Baby… Come here." Luigi knew he fucked up. There was no way he could talk himself out of Daisy's scorn…not this time, but he could at least try. He chased after her into the bedroom only to have it slammed in his face and Daisy ranting her anger. "Babe…open up please. Let me explain." He requested as he pounded on the door only to hear her turn on the T.V, the volume set on high to drown out whatever noise Luigi was making.

Daisy just scoffed at her fiancé because he wanted forgiveness for mistakes that he had made, typical. Just typical to never learn from past mistakes…she really couldn't be mad that he decided to go to work on his day off, which was fine because extra money was always welcomed for the things that they would need whenever they were to set up a wedding date since they had been engaged for about a year now, but he didn't even bother to let her know that he wasn't going to come at all. She hated the feeling of being completely invisible sometimes to someone who was supposed to be the one person to make her shine the brightest.

She had to think on that as she started her shower and took her time to melt those thoughts away. But for some reason…the tow truck guy came to her mind. "Wally…." She said his name as the hot water cascaded over the curves of her back; steam filling the room. She really wanted to thank him for being so forgiving, but she would ever see him again; really thinking about it, repo men would just come and goes. She didn't even get his card, but she did remember the logo off the truck and she could easily look it up online when she got out.

With a deep sigh from the other side of the door as Luigi; under no other choice but to wait in the living room in nothing but a large, beach towel around his waist. He was going to prepare for a long night…he knew eventually she would open the door and invite him to sleep like usually…or at least he was to hope she would.

"Come on Daisy…" He called out gently as he looked to the T.V screen in the front room to see that it was almost midnight and Daisy hadn't opened the door or anything. He knew she was still very much upset because he knew that it did happen often, but not just for any old reason. She never saw that he had to work as hard as he did to keep their life comfortable at least and to be a business owner was hard enough on its own… He wished she was a little more lenient and patient, but that was the woman that he loved and one day wanted to marry. "Good night Daisy!" He called out to her as he laid on the couch with a deep sigh, his arms crossed over his slightly toned chest. At least he could keep warm by the throw blanket on the back of the couch and even some more quilts in the closet in the hallway.

Daisy heard Luigi, but decided to just let it be. She gave no response as she laid in the huge king sized bed with the satin sheets. Her turquoise orbs trailed the ceiling wall, thinking over and over again about the good deed that Waluigi had done for her. She was unsure if it was luck because she knew well that most of the citizens of New York City were rather rude and really ugly towards others or there was something greater. Being as curious as she was, Daisy wanted to find out exactly what it was.

Though her thoughts kept coming and going much like the sleep that was taking over her, she closed her eyes after rolling over to her stomach; hugging her long pillow tightly before sighing and finally going to sleep. Waluigi still on her mind.

"Waluigi…" Wario called to his younger brother as he tossed him a beer, shaking his head as Waluigi caught it but his gaze never left the window of their apartment. "Really? Are you still thinking of that girl? What is up with you?" Wario ranted on, "Some long haired, big titty girl bats an eyelash at you and you want to marry her. Your pathetic" Wario laughed at the scowl that came from his younger brother.

"Shut the hell up! It isn't even like that!" Waluigi barked as his brow furrowed at his comment about the girl. It wasn't like this all the damn time. Waluigi wasn't the type to fall for that, it was just this girl; Daisy, she was different. He couldn't pin point it, but she was different. Yeah, she pleaded with him to not impound her car, but he didn't get the feeling of her abusing his kindness—or what Waluigi had that would be considered kindness. She seemed just as curious about him like he was of her. It was strange and the more that Daisy came to mind the more he wanted to at least meet her again to see if this feeling was true.

"Isn't she a little young for you anyway? 22 and you are just about reaching 30…" Wario could go on and on and on about it—teasing his younger brother to no end like he usually did. He was sure his brother was wanting to settle down—sure, though he remembered well of the taller male saying he was never going to do so. He wanted to keep his life single and free. Everyone changes their mind and it was sickening to him. "Tell me what you see in that girl…" The stockier male sat next to the other as he gulped down his third beer, scratching his head at how his brother was acting.

Waluigi growled some because he knew that Wario was just trying to rile him up and this night; well, it wasn't going to work. "Just shut up will ya!" He said as his brother laughed. Waluigi knew very much so it that it could be a farfetched thought—Daisy ever wanting to see him again; the guy who was going to tow her car and ruin her already stressful night it seemed, but every person could at least envision it. "Eh! I'm going to bed." The taller brother scoffed as he stretched his long arms towards the ceiling and walked down the hallway to where his room was. Walking in the male sighed deeply; inhaling the faint smell of bud that was more prominent earlier that morning. He threw off his shirt into a corner along with many others as well as his bottoms, leaving him in his boxers with upside down 'L's on it.

His eyes remained on the ceiling as he thought once again of the pretty girl with the cute giggle and those doe like eyes; sighing more as he turned over to hug his black and purple pillow close. Closing his eyes, he soon fell to sleep hoping that he could at least see the girl once again in his dreams.

* * *

Ummmm...soo? Whatcha think? R&R


End file.
